Hey Hey! Ho Ho! Homophobias's Gotta Go!
by Merlinnn77
Summary: Rated T, but some may consider a few lines an M rating. So, you have been warned. Anyhoo, One-Shot, slight AU with Parent!Janto. And fluffy fluff.


**A/N Okay firstly the title is taken from Queer as Folk, and all credit for it is given to Showtime and CowLip. Secondly, this rated T but it some may class it as M, if you disagree with the rating, feel free to tell me. Thirdly, this is sort of AU, with Parent!Janto. Fourthly, please enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Torchwood isn't mine (weeps into ice cream) it is property of RTD and BBC. If it was mine, I can assure you there would be a LOT more sex ;)**

* * *

His eyes were dark, hollowed pools of icy blue as he glared upwards at the older boys.

"Say it again!" he growled, his fists positively shaking.

Hamish proclaimed it again proudly, grinning at his gang of friends who were slowly beginning to surround the boy.

The boy's features darkened further as a primal snarl rose in his throat alongside his fist.

"Mmmm… finally! Time alone," grinned Jack, bending his head and pressing his lips to Ianto's lightly.

"No kids, no alerts," agreed Ianto, pulling on Jack's shirt for a real kiss. The older man chuckled, letting Ianto slid him out of his soft, navy coat as he left a trail of kisses down his neck. His braces were next; slid from his shoulders and left to hang at his sides. Both men hurriedly fumbled with the other's shirt in a flurry of hands as the kiss intensified into a lust-filled mess. A moan was elicited from Ianto just as the phone gave a shrill ring. Jack sighed, giving Ianto an incredibly annoyed look.

"Harkness-Jones residence," he said as he picked up the phone. Ianto watched him with a smirk as he began teasing him beneath his half-opened shirt.

"What?! Is he okay?!" asked Jack hurriedly, rolling off of Ianto, "Oh God… we'll be there soon!" he added, hanging up quickly and fastening his shirt buttons again.

"What is it?" frowned Ianto urgently, dressing himself too as Jack pulled on his coat.

"Gareth's been in a fight," replied Jack, leaving the room swiftly.

"Thank you, Mr Harkness-Jones," smiled Mr Brown, Gareth's head teacher.

"Captain," corrected Jack with his killer grin, noticing quickly that Mr Brown's smile never quite reached his eyes.

"Ah… Mr Harkness-Jones?" asked Mr Brown to Ianto, who nodded and shook his hand.

"Please, sit," said Mr Brown, pointing to the two chairs beside the 11-year old Gareth. Ianto and Jack nodded, taking the seats grimly.

"Now Gareth was in a fight earlier today," began Mr Brown gravely, his eyes dark and serious.

"We know," nodded Jack, turning to glance at Gareth quickly, "But it doesn't seem like him," he added.

"I agree, Captain, it is incredibly out of character," agreed Mr Brown, "But when I ask him why he did it, he doesn't speak."

"Gareth?" asked Ianto, frowning at his son deeply, as did Jack.

"I…I.." gulped Gareth, staring at his feet. He was afraid to say it. He was afraid it would be considered a stupid reason.

"Gareth its okay, you can say it," smiled Ianto, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I… They called you faggots," he said eventually with a heartfelt sigh. Jack and Ianto sat up straight in unison, both looking across at Mr Brown with a raised eyebrow.

"That still gives you no right to induce a fight," said Mr Brown gravely, giving Gareth his best disapproving look.

"But he was clearly provoked! I disapprove of fighting as much as the next person but clearly this wasn't Gareth's fault. These boys teased him into a state where he felt it necessary to react with violence!" exclaimed Ianto suddenly, leaning forward in his chair as he gave Mr Brown his most insistent stare. Jack barely contained his grin. He loved it when Ianto took control in his own, unspoken way.

"I understand Mr Harkness-Jones, but we cannot blame these other boys! They did not start the violence!" exclaimed Mr Brown as valiantly as possible but Ianto was having none of it.

"If you're just gonna blame the victim then I have nothing further to say to you Mr Brown, and I highly doubt I would want my child to be educated in this fashion either," he said eloquently, standing up slowly and flashing a smile at Gareth. Gareth gazed up at his father, recognising the question there. He gave an imperceptible nod and Ianto glanced back at Mr Brown.

"I'm pulling Gareth out and sending him elsewhere. Somewhere without prejudice," he said simply, leaving the room smoothly.

"Coming Gareth?" he asked as he walked past his son and Gareth didn't need to be told twice; immediately leaping up and following Ianto out. As soon as both had left, Jack turned to face Mr Brown.

"Thank you for cock-blocking us with your prejudiced views," he stated, looking up and down the man in almost disgust before leaving too, but this time with a flourish of his sweeping trench coat as he slammed the door.

"Queers," growled Mr Brown, wincing in disgust as soon as they had left.

"Don't listen to that asshole, Gareth," smirked Jack, ruffling his kid's hair as they made their way to the SUV, "Now how would you like an afternoon at the Hub?" he asked, winking at Ianto in the process.

"Sure dad. I'll leave you and Ianto… *cough* _alone_," he said, smirking himself at the implications as Ianto threw him a dirty look before looking back at the road.

"Cheeky bastard," he muttered.


End file.
